project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtwig Line/DPPt
Turtwig is available as a starter in all three Sinnoh games. In Diamond and Pearl, it has to be picked near Lake Verity for the Starly battle first, whereas in Platinum, it can be received directly from Professor Rowan on Route 201. Turtwig and its evolutions are hideously underrated by a lot of players. Yes, it is a Grass-type in a region stuffed with Poison-types. Yes, they would have to give up a guaranteed Fire-type powerhouse or a reliable bulky Water-type to get it. And yes, this is the generation in which Roserade became a thing. Despite it all, Torterra can carve its niche on just about any team- squishing its opponents or slowly weakening them. Whichever you prefer. As a bonus, you don’t have to baby it with TMs. It gets many viable moves by level, and learns new moves or evolves just in time to be useful at almost every stage of the game. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Rival (Route 201): This may just be a Tackle spam battle, but with Turtwig, it’s an awesome Tackle spam battle. Try using Withdraw first turn, then Tackle to victory. Keep an eye on those Leers, but there’s not much you can do about them. * Rival (Route 203): You can try, but it won’t be fun. While Turtwig’s Tackle is a 4HKO, your Rival’s Starly uses Growl, which can drag the battle or turn the tables if you don’t have healing items. His Chimchar is comparatively smooth sailing. It doesn’t actually have a STAB move, so you can Tackle it into oblivion at level 9 or above. Pick one or the other, because dealing with both Starly’s Growls and Chimchar’s Leers is a no-no for your tiny turtle. * Gym #1 - Roark (Oreburgh City, Rock-type): It is highly recommended that Turtwig is at least level 14, with both Absorb and Razor Leaf. Monitor health carefully for fear of flinches and critical hits, especially with Roark’s ace. Razor Leaf on the Geodude is a guaranteed OHKO unless Turtwig has a -Attack nature. Onix will go down to two Absorbs, you can use this as an opportunity to regain any health lost. Cranidos can OHKO a -Defense nature Turtwig with a single critical Headbutt, so switch out if the Onix managed to use Screech on your Turtwig or if Cranidos uses Leer. Cranidos is 2HKOd by Razor Leaf. Razor Leaf has a 5% chance of missing, play safe accordingly. * Mars (Valley Windworks): If Turtwig is at level 17 and you have healing items to burn, you can win this battle by setting up to +6 Attack with Curse. Don’t try this with a -Defense nature or low Defense IVs. Zubat might be the harder opponent, with irritating Bite flinches and Leech Life and Toxic damage racking up. Purugly cannot do more than 66% percent in a single turn, even with critical hits. After setting up fully and making sure your Turtwig will be above 66% health when the Purugly comes in, Tackle/Rock Tomb the Zubat and Razor Leaf on the Purugly. Be careful of that 5% miss chance! If you have a Grotle already, you can use the same strategy more easily. * Gym #2 - Gardenia (Eterna City, Grass-type): Boom, Grotle time. You might think Grotle would fare poorly here because its STAB is less effective against other Grass types, but its typing nullifies most of Gardenia’s arsenal. This battle works the same way as the Mars battle, setting up Curses. The Turtwig can barely touch you, so setting up to +6 is easy. Only look out for two things- the sun should not be up when Cherrim comes in and Reflect should not be up when Roserade comes in. None of her Pokémon can do significant damage, even with critical hits, so just staying above 70% HP should suffice for the whole battle. * Jupiter (Galactic Eterna Building): Grotle isn’t exactly ideal for this battle, but hardly anything actually is. Jupiter has a level 21 Zubat and a level 23 Skuntank. Your Grotle should be at least level 22 at the beginning of the fight. Do not come near this fight until it is. Grotle will most likely be unable to solo this fight, so bring another bulky mon just in case. Set up with Curse on the Zubat. Zubat does about 40% to Grotle with Wing Attack, so try to stay above 80% when setting up. Set up to +6. Bite/Rock Tomb will OHKO Zubat, Razor Leaf will be a 2HKO on Skuntank. Critical Night Slash will do about 90% to Grotle, so watch out. * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): If you have them, you can equip a Rawst, Persim or Chesto Berry for Fantina’s status coverage. Bite is a 2HKO on Duskull as well as on Haunter. Mismagius will OHKO with a critical Shadow Ball, so use a special wall for that if you have one. Between levels 24 and 26 should be fine for Duskull and Haunter, but overlevel if you definitely need to use Grotle for Mismagius. * Rival (Hearthome City): Grotle can do things in this battle, but probably shouldn’t lead. Staravia has Intimidate, which will make the rest of the battle much more tiresome than it needs to be. Grotle can’t do much to it anyway. Avoid Monferno completely. Buizel and Roselia are cake for Grotle with Razor Leaf and Bite respectively. * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): You could have either a Grotle or a Torterra for this battle. With Grotle, you can use the Curse strategy again. Maylene’s lead Meditite is more of an annoyance than an actual threat, because it keeps sapping health with Drain Punch. This is a great opportunity to set up with Curse. Razor Leaf OHKOs Meditite at +6, and has a very high chance of OHKOing Machoke. It is likely to 2HKO Lucario as well, and Lucario cannot 2HKO Grotle at full health. If you have Torterra, this whole battle is as simple as using Earthquake 4 times. Because that’s it. * Rival (Pastoria City): Nothing has changed since Hearthome except his levels. Avoid the Staravia, because Torterra can’t touch it after Intimidate. Buizel and Roselia are now EQ-bait. Both should be or are close to OHKOs. If you’re above 98% health, you can even EQ his Monferno, although Flame Wheel can be risky if your Torterra isn’t doing that well. Heal up if you are low on health when facing the Buizel, it packs priority moves. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): While it is possible to set up Curses on Crasher Wake’s Gyarados and wall it completely, it is a waste of time. His Floatzel, will just come in with Ice Fang, forcing a switch. However, you can stall Gyarados out with Leech Seed and Razor Leaf. Similarly, Quagsire will go down easily to Razor Leaf if you are at even levels. Floatzel should be avoided since Ice Fang is a 2HKO and Razor Leaf won’t OHKO anyway. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Ehhh. Cyrus has three Pokémon and they’re all terrible matchups for Torterra. Sneasel whacks Torterra in one hit with Ice Punch. Murkrow’s Drill Peck can OHKO with a critical hit. Arguably, Torterra could take on Golbat, but between flinches, poison, critical hits, confusion and two STAB super-effective moves your starter will be in deep doodoo with the slightest slip up. Torterra doesn’t really have anything to hit them back anyway. * Rival (Canalave City): Things just got scary, level 38 or higher is best here. Don’t lead with Torterra, because your Rival leads with Staraptor and it means business. Floatzel and Roserade are easy, both being 2HKOd by Earthquake. Heracross and Infernape should be avoided. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Wonder how much damage Byron’s insurance will cover for...Both Magneton and Bastiodon are OHKOd by Earthquake at level 40 if your Torterra doesn’t have a -Attack nature. Steelix...Earthquake is a safe 2HKO, but Steelix can OHKO with a critical Ice Fang. So you may not want to solo this fight, but if your answer to Steelix falls into a tough spot, Torterra can probably pinch hit with a Yache Berry. * Saturn (Lake Valor): You’ll be overleveled for this after Byron. Avoid Golbat, which has Air Cutter. Toxicroak will go down to a single Earthquake and Bronzor will take a few Bites, but can’t touch Torterra anyway. * Mars (Lake Verity): Not a bad match, but very irritating. Torterra is too slow to get significant damage off on Golbat, which has all the annoying moves. Bronzor is easy, but takes forever because of Iron Defense and Confuse Ray. You have options for Purugly, given the defensive beast that is Torterra. You could do a joke Sleep Talk/Earthquake set with Purugly’s Hypnosis for all the keks or just mash Earthquake until it’s over. Expect Slash to do just over 50% with a critical hit. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): You’re joking. * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Better not to. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): This is a little harder than the previous Saturn battle. Toxicroak is easy with Earthquake. Golbat should still be avoided because of Air Cutter. Bronzor has become slightly scary with Extrasensory, but can’t do more that 70% with a critical hit. Still, Bite does pitiful damage, so it might be better to use Leech Seed and Synthesis to stall it out if you have them. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): Ugh, tag battles are never fun. This one least of all, given how many Pokémon here can gang up on Torterra and deal serious damage with critical hits. Fighting one or both Bronzor is possible, but unpleasant, since you’ll give them the opportunity to set up screens by not OHKOing. Best to avoid this one. * Cyrus (Distortion World): Possibly even more deadly than Candice. Avoid avoid avoid. * Giratina (Distortion World): Hohoho, a challenger appears. I mean, if you have Crunch and average stats across the board. Since Giratina is an encounter, its IVs and Nature could be anywhere, prepare accordingly. Dark Glasses/Dread Plate are recommended. X items for both defensive stats could help. Protect could also help you stall out Giratina’s low PP moves and two-turn Shadow Force. Crunch is a 3HKO. Setting up Leech Seed first turn will definitely help if you have it. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Earthquake OHKOs all of his 'mons. The two that pose problems are Luxray, which is faster and OHKOs Torterra with Ice Fang and Electivire, which is faster and can OHKO Torterra with a critical Fire Punch or Giga Impact. Unless you can get to +4 speed with X Items before either of them comes in, switch out. * Rival (Pokémon League): Again, don’t lead because Staraptor has Intimidate. Again, avoid Infernape because that is an unpleasant experience for Torterra. Torterra can’t out-damage Heracross with any move, so that can be avoided as well. Floatzel now packs Ice Fang, so that’s a no. That leaves Snorlax and Roserade. Roserade fortunately goes down to a couple of Earthquakes without dealing much damage in return. Snorlax may be a longer battle since it has Rest, but Body Slam does 85% with a critical hit, so it’s perfectly safe to heal stall with Leech Seed and Synthesis until it falls asleep and you can Earthquake it. A Chesto or Cheri Berry might be nice for this battle. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): Phew, this level jump. Have you prepared for Aaron or for Cynthia? At level 53 a Torterra can’t do much without risking being OHKOd by a critical hit, being weak to Aaron’s STAB Bug moves. At level 62 it still can’t do much because Aaron’s team is full of speedy buggers with strong moves. So it’s best to avoid the whole ordeal. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): If you are at level 55, you can take care of most of Bertha's team. Avoid the Gliscor because it is faster and packs Ice Fang. Her Whiscash will fall to a Wood Hammer or Leaf Storm, just be wary of a critical Aqua Tail if it manages to flinch you. Similarly, Golem and Rhyperior also share 4x weaknesses to Grass. You may want to use Earthquake on the Golem to avoid unnecessary recoil. Be wary of Fire Punch, which does about 80% with a critical hit, but you could equip a Rawst Berry for the possibility of a burn. If Torterra hasn't sustained too much damage by the time Rhyperior rolls in, you can hit it with Wood Hammer. Leaf Storm also OHKOs it, but the possibility of a miss makes Rhyperior's Avalanche dangerous for Torterra. Hippowdon is a great healing opportunity. Use it, especially if you have Leech Seed and/or Synthesis and the battle is yours. Earthquake 3HKOs it. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Uhnope. Not even the non-Fire type 'mons. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Eenteresting. Torterra has the tools for this match, namely Swords Dance and Rock Polish, but most people will not have those at their disposal for this matchup. In the unlikely event that you do, Torterra can set up on Mr. Mime to sweep the rest of the team. Alternatively, Torterra can just take on Lucian's Gallade, which is safe enough with Earthquake. The rest of his Pokémon have access to set up or support moves that will make this battle more difficult or can OHKO Torterra with a critical hit. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Try to be at level 62 or a little overleveled. Cynthia mostly uses special attackers, bad for a physically defensive tank like Torterra. Only fight one of her Pokémon with your turtle. Togekiss and Milotic are completely out of the question. Torterra can handle Spiritomb if it isn't boosted by Silver Wind. Lucario and Roserade are options for a Torterra without a -Special Defense nature. If you already have other plans for those three, Torterra can scrape through against the Garchomp if neither of its defenses are lowered by its nature and it has EVs invested into HP, Defense and Special Defense. It could take forever, you'd have to stall out Flamethrower, Giga Impact and Dragon Rush before you start dealing damage. This is possible with Leech Seed, Protect, Toxic and a bunch of healing items. It may not be the best way to handle Garchomp, but it's a safe option where there aren't many. * Post-Game: A physical tank like Torterra will never fall out of use, but everything and their mother has Ice coverage in this region, so it's good to do your research and run your calcs before the major fights. }} Moves Turtwig's starter pack (heh) comes with Tackle and Withdraw. Withdraw is somewhat useful in the early game. At level 9, Turtwig learns Absorb, which is a STAB move, but loses all utility past the first gym. Turtwig then gets Razor Leaf at level 13, which is a significant upgrade, and may be the line's go to Grass STAB if the trainer does not want to risk recoil. Then, Turtwig gets Curse at level 17, allowing it to boost its best stats at the cost of a stat that virtually doesn't exist. This move opens up many matchups for the line, particularly in the mid game. At level 22, Grotle will pick up Bite, which is a nice Dark coverage move. This is followed by Mega Drain at level 27. This is a special move and weaker than Razor Leaf in most cases, but may be viable for Grotle with Special Attack boosting natures. Right before evolution at level 32, Grotle will be able to learn Leech Seed, which will be a staple move for stalling sets and mixed-utility sets. At the same level, newly evolved Torterra learns Earthquake, which is a powerful Ground STAB move. It is a win button in many battle scenarios. Leech Seed comes again at level 33 if you missed it at 32. The next move is at level 39. Synthesis may not seem useful, given that most nuzlockers have access to healing items. Yet unlike healing items, Torterra's low Speed stat allows it to heal after the opponent has made a move, working beautifully in conjunction with Leech Seed and Curse. Crunch at level 45 is a nice upgrade from Bite. Level 51 gives Torterra Giga Drain, which is okay with its base 75 Special Attack stat, but not ideal. Torterra's level up moveset is rounded off with Leaf Storm at level 57, which is a high-power special STAB and great on mixed Torterra since it won't feel the pinch of the Special Attack drops. Torterra also has access to quite a few decent TMs. Toxic provides nice residual damage and couples well with Leech Seed and Synthesis. Light Screen helps to cover for Torterra's lower Special Defense stat. Protect is situational, but can help get extra residual damage off on Pokémon. Double Team can be fun for Trollterra users. Reflect is also available, allowing Torterra to act as a support Pokémon for teammates. Rock Tomb is good early coverage, but has bad accuracy and loses power in the mid to late game. Giga Impact is a solid neutral physical move for Torterra, but leaves it vulnerable during the recharge turn. Rock Polish allows Torterra to outspeed some of its foes, but this is highly situational and occasionally detrimental. Nevertheless, it is an option. Stone Edge is a powerful coverage move with a high crit ratio, but the chance of missing is dangerous, given that it covers for Torterra's weaknesses. Swords Dance allows Torterra to set up Attack boosts faster than Curse, which can be useful. Stealth Rock is nice in Sinnoh and works well with Reflect and Light Screen on a support set. Rock Slide is a safer Rock coverage option. Torterra has many viable moves but if you're absolutely desperate, it can pull HM duty for Cut, Strength, Rock Smash and Rock Climb. It should be noted that Torterra gets zilch from move tutors besides the obligatory Frenzy Plant. Thanks, Cynthia. Recommended movesets: ''Physical: Earthquake, Wood Hammer / Razor Leaf, any two of Rock Slide / Curse / Crunch'' ''Mixed: Earthquake, Leaf Storm / Giga Drain, Crunch, Rock Slide / Stone Edge'' ''Stall: Leech Seed, Earthquake, Synthesis, Toxic / Protect'' ''Support: Reflect, Light Screen, Earthquake, Leech Seed / Toxic / Wood Hammer'' Torterra's advantage is the ability to mix and match. Virtually any hybrid of these movesets will be able to perform. Other Turtwig's stats Grotle's stats Torterra's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that doesn't reduce Attack is nice. Since Torterra is slow anyway, Brave or another Speed reducing nature would be good. Neutral natures work well for mixed/stalling sets. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should have a Grotle for Gardenia and Torterra will work before Fantina, if playing Diamond or Pearl, or before Maylene/Crasher Wake if playing Platinum. You can stall evolution of either stage if you wish to get moves slightly earlier, but this is not necessary, since Torterra has no moves exclusive to pre-evolutions. * How good is the Turtwig line in a Nuzlocke? It is a tank. Not just a Pokémon that tanks hits, but it hits like a tank too. It leans towards Attack and Defense, but can run mixed with acceptable base Special Attack and Special Defense. Turtwig's and Grotle's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Poison, Bug, Fire, Ice * Resistances: Ground, Water, Grass, Electric * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Rock, Ghost, Steel, Dragon, Psychic, Dark Torterra's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Bug, Fire, Ice (x4) * Resistances: Ground, Rock * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ghost, Steel, Water, Grass, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum